It is known to use mate-assist features on electrical connectors used in automotive applications, especially where a higher number of input/output (I/O) connections per system are required due to increased electrical content on the vehicle. Connectors utilizing an integral lever mechanism typically require pre-positioning of the connector prior to closing the lever assist mechanism. This multi-step mating process is cumbersome for assemblers, as these connection systems are not ergonomically friendly and are also prone to mating damage and/or mis-mating. Additionally, because these systems require tools and/or lever motion during mating, additional application package space is required reducing the total number of terminals possible in the connector.